The Magic Of Christmas
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Kagome decides to head back to her era, for a short break. And so as not to incite the wrath of her hanyou watch dog, Kagome invites him to come along. What he wants to know is why? She's usually not that willing to bring him to her world. Why now?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she wrote in her journal. She was trying to figure out the best way to bring up that she wanted to see her family. She knew that Inuyasha would complain and she really didn't want another fight with him to break out. They'd already had one that morning, when he'd been picking on little Shippo. So much so, that she'd 'sat' him. Now she was just trying to not start anything with him. She hated fighting with him, but at times she couldn't help it. She gave another sigh and continued to write in her book.

Up above in the branches of the tree, Kagome sat beneath, an irritated hanyou sat. Watching the woman, who seemed fairly busy writing something, or doing something with that book of her's. He didn't really care, he was still pissed off at her for 'sitting' him earlier. This time it wasn't his fault for picking on the brat. The brat had it coming. Inuyasha had been minding his own business, when the little whelp had snuck up on him and suddenly the hanyou was going round and round, due to the kit's fox magic spinning top. Once the trick had worn off, Inuyasha had wasted no time in bopping the annoying kid in the head for the not so fun ride. Of course the brat had began crying and that had brought Kagome into the situation and before even hearing him out, she'd 'sat' him, then simply walked away.

Inuyasha growled slightly "Damn brat...always causing trouble...hm?" he noticed Kagome stand and stretch, before taking a sip of water. He watched her replace the cap and sigh "Well, better get this over with..." the hanyou wasn't sure what she had to get over and he didn't know if he'd like what it was. Kagome's bottle of water suddenly came flying at him and he caught it with ease. "Huh?" he looked down, to see her smiling face. "Thirsty?" she asked and sat back down. He watched her inhale deeply. Now he knew what she had to get over. He groaned and lept down, to be in front of the girl.

"How many days this time?" he asked, completely surprising the raven haired woman. She'd been expecting him to freak out and shout at her, but here he was actually asking how long she would need this time. "Ah...well..." she took out a little pink book and skimmed through. "Hm?" "Ah...well I was hoping for maybe 7..." "7! What about the normal 3 days?" "Well, this is a bit different, see there's a special family event happening and I..." "Is it one of those reunion things?" "Kind of. See, in the future we celebrate a holiday called Christmas." "Chritsmas?" "Christmas. It's a family sort of holiday, when family and loved ones get together to celebrate a special event that happened thousands of years ago, even long before this time." "Huh...and it'll take 7 days?" "About that...I might be able to make it 6, but 7 at the most." Inuyasha thought and watched the girl's liquid chocolate pools. He saw the hope that he'd agree swimming within them and sighed "Fine. 7 days...should give the weaklings time to recover anyway." Inuyasha noticed Kagome's bright smile. Gee, he thought if this was all it took to make her smile like that...maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh with her those other times.

Kagome was overcome with joy and impulsively hugged the now blushing hanyou. "Thank you, Inuyasha. This really means a lot to me." She said and suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Inuyasha?" "What now?" "Why don't you come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

The hanyou just looked at her. Had he heard that right? She wanted him to go with her? She didn't usually like it when she came to her era, so why was she going to be okay with it now? What was she trying to pull?

"Inuyasha?" "Feh! Why would I want to go?" he asked and noticed the look in Kagome's eyes change. She looked utterly disappointed and he caught it, hurt as well. Did she really want him to go with her that badly, that she was hurt when he said what he'd said. He started feeling kind of guilty for making her look like that.

"It's alright...I just thought you might want to meet some other members of my family...but I...I guess now's not the time..." she said and stood, taking her book in hand and sighed as she walked away from the now really guilty hanyou. He'd caught the slight break in her voice when she'd said '_I guess now's not the time_' "Hm..." he thought. "What's so big about meeting her other family? I know her mother, brother and grandfather, I don't need to know anyone else..." even so, he couldn't take that he'd made her look and sound so hurt like that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, going with her to this Christmas thing. He thought as he pondered what to do.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome silently packed her bag. They guessed she'd had a fight with Inuyasha and was heading home again. No surprise there. Those two were always fighting.

"Kagome, are you going home again?" Shippo asked, and was handed a lollypop. "Mhm, but I'll be back." "Did Inuyasha make you mad again?" Kagome shook her head, "No. Actually he didn't fight me at all when I asked to go home...even when I said I needed 7 days this time." "7? Why 7?" "Well, you see there's this special holiday in my era, that my family and I always celebrate together...I'll bring everyone back something's. Don't you worry." Kagome said with a wink. And the kitsune smiled as she ruffled his red hair. "Well, I'll be off. I'll be sure to bring back more medicines and bandages too." "Take a good rest while you're there Kagome, you deserve it." Sango said and Miroku nodded "Yes indeed. Take this chance to get pleanty of relaxation." Kagome nodded "I'm sure to. Later guys." She said, hoisting the bag to her shoulders and hurrying on her way back up the path.

She sighed. Meeting her family was one thing she wanted Inuyasha to come with her for, the other was that each year her family held a Christmas party on their grounds and each year Kagome would perform. She'd sing carols, and other songs that she'd written herself. She had really wanted Inuyasha to be there to hear her performance and to share in the romantic holiday with her. But she figured he wasn't interested, so she'd leave him be and not push the issue.

"I'll bring him back something really nice." She said to herself as she reached the well. She wondered if he was going to come and see her off, but thought it's be better if she left quickly, or she might ask him again and she already told herself she wouldn't press the issue. So with that in mind she simply lept into the well, which carried her through time back and forth between her era and 500 years in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom?" Kagome called out as she entered the house. "Kagome, honey! Welcome home dear." Kagome hugged her mother. "I certainly hope nothing's wrong..." "Nope, just came home for Christmas of course." "That's wonderful, oh and this year, your cousin Kyo will be here." Kagome beemed "Kyo! He's back from America!" "Yes, he is. He's looking forward to seeing you after all this time." Kagome smiled. She hadn't seen her cousin Kyo in so long. When they were little they were as thick as thieves. Always together, hardly ever apart. To her it was like having an older brother.

"I'm going to put my things in my room, then I'm heading out to do some shopping." "Sure thing dear, oh and I bought some more of that ramen stuff you kids like so much, as well as first aid supplies." "You're the best mom, thanks." Kagome hurried to her room, where she thrust open the door and had to blink twice.

There sitting on her bed, with a crooked grin, was a young man with dark hair. Kagome suddenly squealed. "KYO!" she exclaimed as she ran to embrace him. "Hey Kags! Wow, look at you!" Kagome hugged him tighter. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you too, cuz...so, mom tells me that you've this really cool boyfriend." Kagome nearly fell over. Thanks mom! She thought inwardly. "So? Out with it, what's this guy like?" Kagome sighed as she set her travel bag down.

"Hm...he's very unique." "What does that mean?" "Well...he's loyal, trustworthy, a bit of a pain in the neck, but it's just cause of a his attitude. He's really handsome, and has a very sweet side, that he hides from everyone, except me...sometimes." "I see...is he going to be here for the party?" Kagome sighed again, as she pulled out a shirt, and skirt from her closet. "I'm not sure. I asked him and he didn't exactly say yes or no..." "Hm...I'll let you change..." "K, afterwards, come with me to the mall, please! We have to catch up!" "Sure, mind if a buddy of mine comes along? I told him about you and he's dying to meet you." Kagome blushed "What did you say to this buddy!" "Nothing, except that I have this...drop dead gorgeously hot cousin back home, with a boyfriend who likes to cheat on her. He jumped at the chance to come with me to meet you." Kagome's cheeks grew 3 new shades of red ad her cousin left the room.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the tree, still thinking about whether he should go with Kagome or not. That's when her scent wafted up to his nostrils. He breathed it in, he'd never admit it but he absolutely loved her scent. It had this calming effect on him and he liked that. Not to mention it was a unique scent. Not like the other women of his era, but different. It was an intoxicating scent, sort of like an aphrodisiac. "Hm...She must be going to the well already...what do I do...do I go with her, or not..."

"Ha!" he lept down, "I'll go, so she won't be hurt at least..." then he thought against it "I won't be able to go around with my ears out though...and I really don't like the hat or bandana..." he lept back into the tree. He closed his eyes and attempted to take a nap.

_Inuyasha lept from the well house and walked outside, he was just passing the goshinboku, when he spotted Kagome sweeping up the yard. He was amazed at how she looked, as the lightly falling snow fell upon her. Her hair, her raven hair seemed to shimmer, due to the melting snow in hear hair. A light wind lifted her tresses and allowed them to kind of dance within the breeze. She looked stunning. Was all the hanyou could think of at the moment, among other impure things._

_He was walking over to her, when she turned slightly towards him and for a second just stood there, staring at him. He didn't know why she was just staring, but for some reason , just having her eyes on him, made him smile back. Then before he knew it, she was in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you came!" she said softly, enough for him to hear. "Ah...yeah, well...you made it sound interesting, so I...mmm!" golden eyes went wide with absolute surprise as the woman's rosy lips pressed against his own. "Inuyasha..." "Wha...what was that for?" Kagome just giggled and pointed to the sprig of plant hanging from one of the branches. "What's that?" "It's called Mistletoe." "Okay, so what does that mean?" "It's a tradition during Christmas, that if two people step under the mistletoe, they have to share a kiss." Inuyasha blushed "Oh..." Kagome smiled and kissed him again "Plus...I just wanted to kiss you. As a way to thank you for coming." She said as she went back to her sweeping. Inuyasha watched her sweep._

"_Inuyasha!"_

The hanyou groaned as he was rudely awoken from his nice dream. "What do you want runt!" "Go see Kagome!" "Why?" "I want to know how she's doing, but I can't pass through the well, so you'll have to go instead." "What! You pull that immature trick on me this morning and now you expect me to do that for you! Forget it!" "But...but..." "What goes around comes around brat. Now go and play, I'm tired...OW!" Inuyasha rubbed his head, where Shippo had been bold enough to chuck a rock at him.

"Meanie! You probably just don't want to see her!" Inuyasha ignored him. "Hmph, I don't know why Kagome even bothers with you anymore!" still ignoring, Inuyasha was beginning to get ticked off. "I mean she's a saint for putting up with a two-timing, arrogant, rude, mean, hard headed jerk like you...OWWWWWWWWW!" Shippo cried as Inuyasha bashed him in the head, then sent him flying "Good riddance!" the hanyou shouted, but he hated to admit it, but the runt was right on the mark.

Kagome did seem to put up with a lot from him. She was always there for him, through everything, even whenever he went to see Kikyo, Kagome would still welcome him back with open arms and a sweet, yet fake smile. He yelled at her whenever she wanted to stop and rest a bit, or whenever she wanted to go home, in fact he yelled at her for practically everything that didn't involve the shards or Naraku. Was it so bad to let her go see her family once in a while? She hardly even asked to anymore, probably thinking it'd be a waste of breath to ask him. Then it dawned on him, maybe she wanted him to come with her...to spend this special holiday with him? If so, if that had been what she was trying to hint towards...Inuyasha felt really bad now. So bad in fact, that within a split second he was at the well and leaping in.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha darted from the well up to Kagome's bedroom, hoping to find her there, but no luck. "Grr, where did she go?" The door suddenly opened and there was her mother "Oh, Inuyasha! Kagome didn't tell me you were coming." She said with that soft mother voice. "Yeah...is she here?" "Not at the moment dear, she's gone shopping with Kyo." "Oh...I...who's Kyo?" "Oh, he's her cousin, he was overseas for quite some time. Kagome is very happy to have him home." "Oh..." "Are you hungry? I've pleanty of ramen." Inuyasha's ears perked at the word 'ramen' "Sure." He followed the woman downstairs, where he was bulldosered by Sota.

"Oof! Hey!" "Inuyasha! Did you come for the party?" "party?" "Yeah, the one held here at the shrne each year!" "I didn't know about any party..." "Oh...sis said last time she'd tell you...well anyway, you should stay! Sis is going to sing again this year." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "She sings?" "Yep, really well too. Last year, when she came home for just the party, she had agents wanting her to join their labels." "Agents? Labels?" "Oh right, it means sis would have been famous and traveled the globe." "...oh..." "I was surprised when she decided against it...oh well, guess she at least gets to travel ancient Japan." "Yeah, all the time...um...why did she say no to that kind of life?" the kid shrugged "Don't know...she used to dream about being rich and famous when she was little..." Inuyasha thought, while he listened to the kid "Come to think of it...she's stopped thinking of that recently...since she turned 15 actually." "When was that?" "She never told you?" "Told me what?" "That she had just turned 15 the day she was pulled into your world." "Oh..."

"alright, here you go, hon. It's a new flavour, hope you like it." Inuyasha nodded and accepted the ramen "Thanks." He was thinking about what the kid had said and it got him thinking, maybe Kagome did still dream about it, she just couldn't follow her dreams at the moment. At the moment...that made the hanyou realize that sooner or later he'd have to let her choose what she wanted. He wouldn't be able to force her to choose the way he already did. He would have to leave it up to Kagome, whether or not she returned to this world, the era she was born into, or whether she decided to stay in the feudal era, with him. He shook his head. Why would she pick to be with him? Why would she, when he was always going to Kikyo. Always leaving Kagome's side. She'd sworn not to leave his, but he wasn't being fair. He expected her to always be by his side, yet he was constantly always from her's. He continued thinking while he ate his ramen.

"Ha, ha! Wow! So, you fell into the pond on such an important date!" Kagome giggled as she and Kyo returned home, Kyo's friend in along with them. "I hope she at least gave you a second date." "Better, she's now my girl." "Congrats." "Yes, Gloria is certainly a nice sweet girl, taking this clumsy oaf as her man." Kyo's friend joked.

This friend of Kyo's had been far too clingy for Kagome's liking. It reminded her of Koga's constant grabbing of her hands and wanting to run off with her to his cave. She never did like it when the wolf demon grabbed her hands like that, made her think of Miroku asking her to bare his kid. Really creeped her out.

"So, Kagome...Kyo tells me that you like to sing." "Mhm, I like it, its fun to get my thoughts out of my head and into music." "Hm...Well, Kyo was right..." "About?" "You are drop dead gorgeous..." Kagome blushed "Thanks, but..." "So, Kagawa here was thinking he'd be your escort for the party..." "Ah...hm?" Kagome noticed the smell of ramen and a smiled crossed her lips. "Kags?" "Thank you Kagawa, but I have to decline..." "Why?" Kagome sighed "Hm...Because, as Kyo has already mentioned, I have a boyfriend...mom, we're back!" Kagome called.

"Oh, honey, welcome back...hello there, you are?" "Kagawaki Hitomi, ma'am." Kagome's eyes went wide and she backed away from the man after hearing his name. "Hm? Cuz?" Kagome quickly kicked off her shoes and hurried into the living room, where she was happy to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You came afterall!" "yeah...you ah...you seemd like you really wanted me to come so I did...hm? why are you looking as though you've seen a demon?" "Ah...not sure, maybe I might have..." Inuyasha took this hint to pull the girl up to her room. Kyo noticed the strange boy with his cousin and suddenly became very protective of his cousin. "Who was that guy, mom?" "Oh, that's Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend." Kagawa turned a quick glance at the disappearing pair and a sly smirk came to his lips. "Well, sorry, bro, looks like my cuz is taken." "Yes, so it would seem." "Catch ya tomorrow at the party." "Sure. Maybe you can convince her to at least give me a dance?" "I'll see what I can do." Kyo watched his buddy leave for their hotel. Now his thoughts were focused on the fact that his sweet cousin was alone with her boyfriend in her room.

"Now, now Kyo. Leave those two be." "You're alright with him being alone with her in her room!" "Of course. Inuyasha is a decent young man; he is very respectful of such things."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you think that your cousin's friend is Naraku!" "Well, you remember, when Sango told us the nameof the young lord he's been impersonating?" "Yeah, Waki something..." "Kagawaki." "that's it...why?" "My cousin's friend just introduced himself to mom as Kagawaki...and used the last name Hitomi. Also the name of the young lord." Inuyasha caught on "I get it..." Kagome sighed and sat on her bed "and here I was hoping this would be a great year..." "Hm...how should I go about killing him?" "...That I really don't know. I mean you can't just slash him to pieces, nor can you use your sword here...ha...he's really back us into a corner, huh?" Inuyasha nodded, then noticed the worried look on her face "What's wrong?" "Kyo...the guy is also my cousin's best friend...I just don't know what to do..." "Hm..." "I mean, if Kyo didn't like the guy as much as he does it wouldn't matter...maybe I'd poison him somehow..." Inuyasha raised a brow at that one. When did Kagome become so ruthless and hardcore at fighting? Oh right, when Naraku appeared and started all this shit they had to deal with now. He remembered the night Naraku had tricked Sango into stealing the Tetsaiga, in order to save her brother.

_Everyone was stunned including Naraku; he couldn't believe that Kagome had such power. Kagome then yells at Naraku and tells him to die and she shoots another arrow at him. Her second arrow pierces him and almost kills him but his head is left._

_Inuyasha had, had no idea, that the girl he'd thought was just a normal run of the mill human weakling, he was amazed she had that much power. _

So he knew that it was no wonder why she wanted to do gruesome, nasty things to the demon in ways of killing him. "Ah ha!" the out burst startled the hanyou. "Ah, ha, what?" "I know a good way to lure him to his death!" "Ah...okay how?" "Hm...well apparently, from what Kyo has told me and what Kagawa himself has been like around me while we were shopping...I've a plan to lure him to his hopeful demise." Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked hearing Kagome talk like that, then again, the way she spoke about killing Narkau was making the hanyou quite 'excited' south of the border.

Kagome was deep in thought, trying to think of how she could use her charm to lure the evil loamthsome hanyou into the claws of her hanyou. Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her lips, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha, leaning into kiss her. She tried to hide the fact that she knew he was about to put his soft lips to her's. Suddenly, a knock at the door came and the hanyou back right into a corner. Kagome growled lightly at whoever had knocked.

"What! Kyo...what's up?" "Nothing, thought I should come and meet you friend here...hm? Wh...why the hell is he in your bed!" Kyo exclaimed when he saw the man who'd gone upstairs with his cousin under the covers. He noticed the red tinge to her cheeks and the look in her eyes. Kyo's eyes narrowed and he went right over to the bed. "Kyo! Wait!" "No way! You! Get the hell up!" Kagome inwardly prayed that Inuyasha would ignore him. "Kyo! Stop it!" Kagome shouted, but her cousin was in his overprotective state of mind and seeing this guy in his cousin's bed, was enough to drive him to all points of insanity.

Kagome didn't know what to do. "Kyo! If you don't stop and leave Inuyasha alone right now...I swear I will never, ever speak to you again!" that made Kyo stop and turn to her. "Kagome..." she was able to pull him into the hall and downstairs.

"Kagome!" "Look, Inuyasha is tired alright, he's jet lagged! Just like you must've been your first night back!" "Jet lagged? Where does this guy live?" "That is none of your business. Neither, frankly is my love life." "...what's changed you Kags? You used to look up to me as you big brother..." "Kyo, you'll always be a special part of my life...but so is Inuyasha, and I would appreciate it if you would leave him alone." Kyo sighed "Kags..." "I promise Kyo, you don't leave him be, and I will not speak to you ever again." Kagome said and Kyo sighed in defeat. "Fine...he's not...nude under there is he?" "No." "Well, that's goo d at least." Kyo said as he watched his cousin head back upstairs. "Ha..." "Kyo," "Ah..." "I warned you to leave them alone. She's serious Kyo; she'll keep that promise if you bother Inuyasha." "Hm...He was in her bed though..." "Yes, he works very hard back home and hardly ever gets to take a nice long rest." "Oh..." "Maybe, you should get to know him, before you judge him harshly."


	6. Chapter 6

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called when she returned "What?" "I'm so sorry about Kyo; he's really protective of me and..." "I...I understand." The hanyou sat up. "Sorry, quickest way to hide the ears." Kagome sighed "I know...um...Inuyasha," "Y...yeah...mmm!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome kissed him, just like in his daydream.

Kagome's eyes widened in shocked but closed as she felt Inuyasha deepen it. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was kissing her back! She didn't want it to end of course. She wanted him to go further; as far as he wanted she would gladly go. Suddenly he pulled her tight to his body, his arms wrapping around her back as he deepened the kiss even more.

Inuyasha was in heaven, while kissing Kagome, but that's not all he wanted to do with the raven haired maiden. No, he wanted more. Somehow, before Inuyasha had even realized it, he had fallen in love with the woman in his arms. Love. Was this love? Or was this just pure want? Lust? Need? The hanyou did not know. He knew that it was wrong to lead the girl on like this if he didn't truly know what this emotion was. But he could not for the life of him stop. He began to lowed Kagome onto her bed on her back. That's when Kagome broke the kiss slightly, making him think that maybe she didn't want to do anymore.

"Kagome...um...if you..." he saw her look of pure wonder and sighed "Kagome..." he dipped back down and kissed her again. He stopped for a moment then Kagome smiled "It's alright, Inuyasha, I love you." There they were the 3 little words that made him sigh and stop. Confusing poor Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" he didn't respond. "Is...Is something wrong?" "...Kagome...I...I can't continue..." "What...why?" "I...I know I want to, gods I want to what straight man wouldn't." Kagome blushed at that. "Thing is...you...you said you love me...but...I...I don't know..." "Hm? You don't know what? That I love you?" "No! I know that, hell how could I not." "Then what..." "I don't know if my feelings for you are...love or not. They might be just lust, or want, or even need...I'm not sure..." "So...you're saying...you don't love me..." Kagome said, more calmly, then the hanyou had thought she'd be. "Hm...that's alright...I know you love Kikyo and plan to go with her one day, I know that and I've told you, it doesn't matter to me. I'll stay by your side through everything...even to help satisfy..." "Hargh! That's just it! I don't want you to think that way!" Inuyasha said loudly. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, how can I not feel what I do for you? You're always at the forefront of my mind, to me nothing, but you matters. Your life, happiness, your goals...I admit I've tried many times to push these feelings away...to stop feeling this way, but I just can't..." "Kagome..." "I've already made up my mind, on what to do once our tasks are complete, you know." Inuyasha's breath caught in his lungs when he heard that. "Wh...What have you decided?" "Hm...To stay...with all of you." That had not been the answer he'd thought she'd give. "Kagome...if you know I plan to go with...then e=why would you..." He noticed tears fall from her eyes "Haven't I told you silly...I love you. Even if you're with her...I'd do anything just to be beside you...even if it's only as a friend." Kagome felt the sting of the tears and quickly turned away.

She hated crying in front of people, especially Inuyasha. She knew he didn't like to see others cry. Didn't like to see cry babies, and weaklings who cry. "I'm sorry...I know you hate it when I cry in front of you..." she said and tried to dry her eyes the best she could, but the tears would not stop "Hm...Then again, her plan is to make you follow her to hell...so I guess I wouldn't be able to go there..." she said as she sighed "Though honestly, I know you probably don't want to hear this...but why would someone who loves you want you to die?" Inuyasha actually didn't know that one either, nor did he know the next question that followed. "Why would someone who loves you...want you to change who you are? Why because of what you are? Who really cares? I don't...but then I guess my thoughts of you don't matter compared to her thoughts of you..." she turned to face him, even though she was still crying "Right?"

That was it. That was all the hanyou could hear. Inuyasha watched her start to stand, but would have none of that. He latched onto her hand. She just stood there, not turning back not trying to break her hand free. She just stood there. And he realized she craved his touch. Even if it was just a touch of the hand, or while he carried her on his back.

He recalled the time he'd turned demon and slaughtered the bandits. She'd stayed with him and even comforted him. Wrapped her arms around him, and had stayed with him. She hadn't run in terror of his demon, of his claws, of him. He also remembered that she never put herself before him. Like when he'd been tricked by the three little monkeys. She'd stayed outside with him in the cold, right up until the monkey god was found and he was relieved of the boulder. Then she ends up getting sick, and even though she knew it was because of that night...she still apologised for holding up the journey. She apologized for getting sick, when it was he who should have apologized for her getting sick. He never did allow them proper rest and they often did stay in the woods at night, often waking up cold and damp, due to the morning dew. He was surprised that Kagome hadn't gotten sick beforehand. Unless...unless she had and she just never let on. Could she have been fighting nasty colds all while fighting in general? No, she would have let someone know...she would have...she wouldn't have risked her health...or would she have?

He went to speak, but Kagome spoke first. "Inuyasha...I would never ask you to not go with Kikyo...No matter how much I want you to live a long life...but would you do something for me? When you go with her...please...don't...don't forget me..." now she tried to break the grip, but Inuyasha would not let go. "Inuyasha...please...let me go...uh!" he pulled her back into a tight embrace and held her tightly to his chest.

At first, Kagome didn't pull away, but then realization sunk in and she started to struggle. "Let go, please let me go, Inuyasha..." all that came from his lips were four little words. "No way in hell." He said, before crashing his lips to her's again. Tears rolled down her cheeks. So many that he could taste them. The salty water of pain and hurt and confusion, but also of joy. She held so many emotions in all the time. Inuyasha had only really seen two. Her kind, loving side and her pissed off side. He'd never seen this side of her before and it pained him to think that the tears were because of what they'd been talking about. Because he'd chosen to die with Kikyo, and not live a life of happiness. But then again, he was a hanyou and they weren't allowed to be happy. They weren't allowed to laugh, have fun, love, be loved...they weren't allowed anything. Some weren't even allowed to live and were killed off the second they were born. How many times had he wished that had happened to him? There would be no ill treatment, hate. No one would tease him, make fun of him, and call him half breed. None of it. If it had all ended when it all began...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome chocked back the tears as she clung to him. Then again, if it had ended the night it had started...he'd have never met Kagome. Never had a chance to see what his life could be like with her in it. Kagome. He began envisioning her, the many smiles, laughter, hugs she'd given him, tears she'd cried for his sake and more. Kagome. The woman who had been dragged 500 years into his era and without even knowing what he was had sought his help and protection from Mistress Centipede. Even after he'd tried to kill her, she still didn't fear, nor hate him for it. She knew he was just trying to get the jewel and truthfully he had only been trying to scare her into dropping the jewel. He was glad she'd slipped on the grass and hadn't been slashed to ribbons by his claws.

Suddenly it hit him. He knew what these feelings were; they were want, need, lust and love. They were all four. The want to be beside this woman in his arms. The need to have her by his side. His desired need to hold her tight and not let go and his love. The love he so needed from her. The lust of wanting to make her his. The moment it fully hit him his own golden eyes began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, all the two youths did, was sleep, holding each other. Kagome had been worried when Inuyasha's tears had fallen. Like maybe something she'd said had upset him. When she asked, he just sighed and once again kissed her. This time though, the kiss was different, almost like the hanyou was revealing something to her, and emotion that he may not have known he was feeling. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, to deepen the romantic embrace of their lips. His one had gently gripped her raven tresses, which felt like pure silk through his rough fingers. His other hand was on her back, holding her tightly to him. As if, if he didn't hold her, she'd vanish, like in most of his dreams lately.

His dreams. They were of what his life would consist of when the jewel was complete and Naraku gone. Sango and Miroku, gone. Off to live their own lives somewhere. Shippo, gone. Maybe he'd go with Sango and Miroku? Inuyasha didn't know. Worst of all, Kagome...gone. Gone back to her era. The era she was from. In his dream she was there a moment, and then she'd suddenly vanish. He'd be left alone. So what else could he do, but go with Kikyo. At least he wouldn't be alone, right? But with those words Kagome had said, saying that she would stay in the feudal era with him...he wondered what his dreams would be like.

He was brought back to reality, when Kagome started massaging his sensitive ears. Gently, making sure not to hurt him. That small gesture, made him deepen the kiss more and more, and made him tighten his hold on her. "Please don't cry Inuyasha, your beautiful eyes should never be filled with tears..." she whispered into his ear, which twitched, and made her giggle. "Hm...So adorable..."

That caught him off guard. Adorable? His ears? Really? Sure Kagome had mentioned how his ears were cute and as had her mother, and that little kid he'd saved in the fire...huh he thought. Normally people were disgusted by his ears, since they told what he was. Never had he heard someone say that his ears were adorable. Not even Kikyo said anything, or even touched his ears for that matter. Really, except for that time she'd needed to catch her balance...Inuyasha could not remember Kikyo ever really touching him, or wanting to touch him. She'd kissed him that one night, but was...was that just a ruse to get him to fall into hell with her? That night, if Kagome's voice hadn't reached him...Kikyo would have pulled him straight into the depths of hell.

Kagome. Kagome was his saviour, his saving grace, his angel. Hell she was his. Period. She'd practically told him, that even if he did go with Kikyo, she'd still be by his side. But what if he did go to hell with Kikyo? Would Kagome deliberately follow him...into hell! Was that what she was getting at when she said that?

"_Hm...Then again, her plan is to make you follow her to hell...so I guess I wouldn't be able to go there..."_

Was she about to say something else? Did she ask the questions to change that topic? To not let him know that if he died, she'd surely follow! Inuyasha shook his head inwardly. No...She'd live on...wouldn't she? Would his following Kikyo cause Kagome's death? The woman he'd protected from everything since she'd come into his life...would he be the initial cause of her death? He didn't want to know, and yet he had to know. He had to know whether or not she'd throw her life away, just to be by his side...even if it was as his friend. Friend...she was far more than just his friend. She was his confidant, his strength, his sanity.

Sleep had soon washed over the two and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
